She can't have you
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Wakaba has a new 'boyfriend'. There is a new rose bride.
1. The relationship ends

SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU  
  
  
  
I feel that there just aren't enough Wakaba based fan fictions in this cruel, real world that I sometimes have a little visit to. So I wrote this. The characters are most likely going to get a little out of character, especially my beloved Wakaba who would never hurt her beloved Utena. She loooooovveeeeessssss her boyfriend. This story is supposed to be serious, but if you have a warped sense of humor like me, it will be funny in the violent parts. If this comes out well, I might do a re-make, where they're VERY ooc, and it'll be VERY comical. Enjoy the show!!!! Oh. One last thing. Kaori is my alter ego. Just like I have Kao-Ko, the super hyper, dull as a ten year old light bulb, but full of compassion, cat girl, I have Kaori, the more quite, reflective, wise girl who is as close to a prince as she can come. Kao-Ko is a princess, who wants to be a prince, but can't exactly get that strength, and settles for letting Kaori be the ohjii-sama. I know I spelled that wrong, I just KNOW I spelled that wrong. Anyway, this will help; Kao-Ko and Kaori are both in this. "Loooveeee and Peeaaaaccceeee!!!!!!" -Vash Trigun.  
  
Chapter one The relationship ends "Hi Wakaba. What's up?" Utena smiled at Wakaba. Wakaba just made a face. "What's up? You tell me what's up! What's going on?" Utena looked down the hall to avoid Wakaba's eyes, to bad it didn't help drone out her shrieks. "What are you talking about? Nothing is going on." Wakaba turned her back on her boyfriend. "What's this I hear about you going out with Anshii?" "Anshii?" Utena asked. Who would tell Wakaba she was going out with Anshi? Nanami? No. Saionji? Probably. Touga, possible. Either way, Utena was dead. "Is it true? Are you cheating on me with her? You have been spending a lot of time with her. And you have the same dorm room. I wouldn't blame HER for trying to get in your pants, but how could YOU?" Wakaba turned back around. Tears were falling down her face. "Wakaba," Utena reached out her hand and wiped a tear, "we were never going out. You thought I was your boyfriend, but I'm not." Wakaba slapped Utena. Utena stumbled back a step. "Only the lowest people use that as an excuse after cheating on some one! That's something I would expect from Touga! Not you. You want to be a prince. Princes don't lie to a princess." Then Wakaba went running down the hall. "That didn't go well. Don't think that's the last of her either." Utena turned around and looked at Juri, who was smirking. "So, know you are without a girlfriend. The only sexual relief you have now is that little rose bride of yours, and she's practically a robot." "Shut up Juri." "Are you upset because you were dumped, or because you were slapped?"' "Piss off." (Hey, this is MY fan-fic, they can have dirty mouths.) Utena stormed off. 'Sexual relief. So THAT'S what she thinks of her girlfriends. Sheesh.' Utena thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day at school Wakaba was hanging out with Kaori. Wakaba shot her a cold look then preceded to laugh at something Kaori had said. Utena walked up to Wakaba, and tried to smile. Wakaba just glared. "Wakaba, I'm sorry about yesterday, are you still my friend?" "I.you're not a very good boyfriend. You're just a playboy. I think you've been hanging out with Touga to much." Wakaba huffed. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend Wakaba, we were never in a relationship to begin with. I'm just asking to be friends again." Wakaba looked at the floor, then at Kaori, and back at Utena. "Yeah, let's be friends. But don't try anything, hit on me and my new boyfriend will beat you up." "Don't worry. Who's your boyfriend?" "I am." Kaori stood up, away from the wall she had been leaning against. "But, you." "What, I'm a girl? You should know better than anyone that being a prince is more than the physical anatomy." Wakaba, losing interest in the conversation, started talking to Kao-Ko. "Are your cat ears real?" "As far as I know. Hey, I think Utena and Kaori are fighting for ya!" Wakaba turned around, and saw Kaori and Utena having a silent conversation. "What do you mean? They aren't saying anything." Wakaba asked. "You can tell they are having a conversation. Just look at Kaori's eyes." Wakaba looked, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Well, I have to go." Utena said, turning around. "Wait!" Kao-Ko went running after Utena. "What was that about?" Wakaba asked, looking from Utena to Kaori. "We came to an understanding." Kaori said as the bell rang. "I have to go." Kaori said, then she kissed Wakaba and went to her classroom across the hall. 'Utena never kissed me.' Wakaba thought as she went to her classroom. She started smiling. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ "Utena, I know you didn't cheat on Wakaba." Kao-Ko patted Utena's back. "Thank you." Utena said absent-mindedly. "But, you don't seem to think much of the rose bride either," Kao-Ko said, concentrating on the chalkboard. (TIZA! Tiza means chalk, I like the word Tiza.) "How do you know about that?" "Kaori and I get letters from Ends of the world, we know everything." Kao-Ko whispered. "Utena, do you." Just then the lunch bell rang. Utena and Kao-Ko packed their bags and went outside. "What were you saying?" Utena asked once they sat down under a tree. "Hm? Oh, do you think I could be a rose bride?" Kao-Ko asked, scratching her itchy cat ear. "A rose bride? I thought only Anshii could be a rose bride, why would you want to be one?" Utena asked, her face full of sushi, made by Anshii. "Well," Kao-Ko said, finishing some strawberry poki, "lately I've been having dreams about it. And I stand there, focusing on my dress. I can hear two people dueling, but I don't look up. And then the swords stop, and I feel someone hug me. Then I wake up, smiling." She finished her Poki. (MMMM. Strawberry poki! Delicious!!!) "That's strange. But I couldn't tell you for sure, it's up to those letter people I guess." Utena saw Juri walking up. "Oh, great. Just when I got over it." Utena proclaimed, rolling her eyes. Kao-Ko ignored her. "Hi Juri-Sama!" Then she turned and whispered to Utena. "Don't tell anyone what I said, it's kinda, well personal." Kao-Ko got up and walked over to Juri. Utena just left. ~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~## "Hi Kaori." Wakaba jumped on Kaori. Kaori had to take a few steps back, but regained balance. "Hello Wakaba." Wakaba jumped of Kaori. Some annoying girls came up. "Wakaba? What happened to you and Utena?" One said. (I'll call her Hikari.) "You're not cheating are you?" Chimed in another. (Ryoko.) "No. We broke up. Kaori is my new boyfriend." Wakaba proclaimed. "Another girl, pretending to be a guy? Are you having trouble coming out of the closet?" Hikari asked. "No! I'm bi, I just like tomboys, that's all." "Oh," Hikari left, Ryoko behind her. "I have a class with Hikari, she ignores me for the most part." Kaori said, taking Wakaba by the arm to find a less crowded spot to eat. 


	2. Letters with instructions

Chapter 2 Letters with instructions  
  
"Kaori, did you read this?" Kao-Ko asked. Her voice was cracking a bit. "No, why?" Kaori asked, coming out of the bathroom in just a towel. (Kaori and Kao-Ko share a dorm room; nudity and running in towels are common things and not even noticed.) "How, how does Ends of the world know that I want to be a rose bride?" She asked. "What? You, a rose bride? Hardly!" Kaori laughed, taking the letter. She read it. "Oh, you're kidding!" Kaori stared at it in disbelief. "You are a rose bride!" Kaori looked up at Kao-Ko. "I'm only a rose bride if you will let me. The letter says you have to be my first owner." Kao-Ko made a little pleading look. "Fine." Kaori shook her head. "But don't think I'm going to break up with Wakaba. I took a huge step back on my 'prince code' by telling her about Utena and Anshii to win her, I'm not letting go." Kaori made a fist. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of coming in between you two. I know how much that code means to you, you must really love Wakaba if you broke it like that." Kaori just nodded and went to bed. "Kaori, you won't just lose on purpose to the challenger, will you?" Kao-Ko asked, not noticing Kaori naked in her bed. (Kaori.she sometimes does that.) "It would go against my code, besides, who would want to break a sweat dueling for you?" "Good point! 'Night Kaori." And Kao-Ko fell into her bed. And she had the dream about being a rose bride.  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter 2. I'm sorry it was so short. Tell me what you think. I'm still toying with who ends up with whom. Utena/Wakaba, Kaori/Wakaba, Who knows. I DO know, however, whom Kao-Ko will end up with. In the next chapters you will find out Kao-Ko's love life. Yayness! Check back! 


End file.
